


you alright? always.

by nctaliaromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctaliaromanova/pseuds/nctaliaromanova
Summary: “You alright?” For the last time, she rested her hand on Tony’s shoulder.“Always.” He whispered, as the arc reactor dimmed for the first time in his life.





	you alright? always.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short fic! i thought about alternate endings and came up with a tonynat one so :') this is based off natasha surviving up till the final battle.

Natasha watched on as the world around her seemed to grow quiet. All around her, members of Thanos’ army crawled to a stop, leaving dust in their wake. One by one, they disappeared into thin air, leaving a trail of ashes in the atmosphere. Had they finally won?

The sound of metal against rock resonated from behind as she got up from the dust and took in the sight before her. She whipped her head around to find Tony leaning against a slab of concrete. “No,” she whispered as she ran towards him, silently praying that he would make it out of this. She had witnessed the damage done to Bruce by the infinity stones, let alone Tony. Reaching his hand out to stabilize himself against the boulder, his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the ground. 

“Tony!” Natasha shouted as she knelt down beside his lifeless body, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other supporting herself on the ground. She felt her chest tighten into a knot like a cramp as pain built up inside her. His unseeing eyes stared back at her, face as pale as a sheet and steady streams of crimson running along the side of his face. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” She whispered, her voice shaky and laced with anxiousness. 

A faint, feminine voice emanated from his suit. “Life functions critical.”

She knew the inevitable was to come in the next few seconds. Placing a hand of hers on his cheek, she gave Tony a weak smile, tears threatening to spill forth. All he could do was look back helplessly, as the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. 

“You alright?” For the last time, she rested her hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Always.” He whispered, as the arc reactor dimmed for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to bring back their small dialogue from civil war :'(


End file.
